A Dream Come True
by WhiteLinen
Summary: The rating's just to be safe, but it may change JUST TO BE SAFE!!!!! Set after Rory and Dean break up. Narcs will be upset when I show how much of a jerk Dean is. D/S I'll bet you've never seen that one!!!!! R/R*COMPLETE*
1. The Book

A Dream Come TrueThe BookChapter One

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or Milo Ventimiglia, *sighs* but if I did… 

Feedback: Definitely! Hit that little button at the bottom of the screen, IM me, or e-mail me. Please, if you e-mail me, make the subject 'fanfiction' or something along those lines, because I delete anything from anyone I don't know. Thanks.

Pairing: Luke/Lorelei, Lane/Dave, Paris/Jamie, and Rory/Jess (because anything else is just a waste of hard drive)

Author of the chapter: Tigress33 because she's an awesome author, and because she's helped me with this a LOT.

Enjoy! 

~the14milo

"Rory! Help!" Lorelei Gilmore was furiously fighting her wardrobe door, trying to close it, but it was a losing battle.

Rory Gilmore ran into her mother's bedroom and began laughing. She quickly walked to the wardrobe and stopped her mom. She opened the door slightly and poked the sleeve of a hot pink sweater back into the closet. She then closed the door and stared pointedly at her mother.

"What?" Lorelei crossed her arms and stomped her foot. "I haven't had any coffee yet. Let's go to Luke's."

The girls walked arm in arm down the street and into Luke's Diner. When they got inside, Lorelei was drawn to the danishes like a magnet, while Rory sat down. Luke came to the table and handed Rory a cup of coffee and set one across the table from her for her mother. 

"I should refuse to give you this" Luke grumbled as Rory began drinking her coffee thirstily. "You're never going to grow."

"Well I heard that if girls start drinking coffee when they're young, it'll increase their brain capacity." Rory retorted. 

"Bring me pancakes!" Lorelei came over and sat down with a mouth full of danish. "And don't forget the bacon this time! C'mon, chop chop!"

"I said I was sorry. And you, Rory?" Luke wrote down Lorelei's order on his notepad.

"Pancakes."

They heard thudding noises and Jess appeared in the doorway, with a book in hand. He sat down on a stool behind the counter and began reading and making notes in the margins. 

Rory leaned toward Jess a bit. "Hey! That's my book!" She got up and walked to the counter. She pushed the top of the book down so that she could see Jess over it. "Good book?"

Jess nodded without taking his eyes off of it. "Intriguing."

Just then, Luke walked back to her table with two plates loaded with pancakes and bacon. Rory got up, walked to her table, and sat down to eat. 

*Twenty minutes later*

Rory glanced out the window and saw her bus pull up to the corner. "There's my bus! She got up and straightened her Chilton uniform, and ran out the door. Jess, seeing her leave, got up and followed her out the door. He caught up with her and handed her the book he had been reading, then walked away without a word. Rory opened the front cover in her book, and just as she had expected, saw her name written in her neat printing on the inside of the front cover. She smiled to herself and flipped to the page that Jess had left off on. There were a few notes and then there was one that caught her eye: "RG-8-the bridge-JM." Rory was puzzled by this, but she understood it; Rory Gilmore-eight o'clock-on the bridge-Jess Mariano, but why? If it was what she hoped... She smiled and got on the bus.

****

*A/N I know this is kind of cheesy, but I hope it'll get better. BTW, there will be a kiss between Jess and Rory. Sorry Dean fans. He was a good boyfriend, but he was really overprotective of Rory. She needed her freedom. Anyone who wants to argue with that can post it in a review and I will get back to you. If you want to agree with me, you can join my side in this battle I just got myself into. Anyway, after the Rory/Jess kiss, I will get around to Luke/Lorelei. Hmm... Maybe I should put Dean and Shane together. That'd be interesting. Again, no offense to the Dean fans! If you have any ideas, put them in your reviews or e-mail me at lss9010@aol.com. Please make the subject 'Fanfic suggestion' or I will delete it if I don't know who it is from. Flames allowed, but don't be too mean! This is my first fanfiction.net story, so I'm just getting the hang of things. Please be patient with me while I figure everything out. Thanks! ~the14milo*


	2. The Bridge

A Dream Come True Chapter Two The Bridge

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, or Milo Ventimiglia, but I practically have a shrine of him in my room, if that counts. They should sell stocks on him or something…

Feedback: Yes yes yes!!!!! Just make sure you follow the directions in the preceding chapter if you e-mail me.

Pairing: Nothing's changed.

Author of the chapter: Alliegirl

~the14milo*

*A/N: Hey! Just to answer a question I got in a review: This is set after Rory and Dean broke up, but before Jess and Rory got together.

~the14milo* 

Rory walked over to the bridge. It was pretty dark, so all she could see was a dark figure sitting on the edge of the bridge with its legs hanging over the edge. 'At least he's not smoking,' thought Rory. 'I should get to him before he lights up.' She hurried over to him. 

"Hey," she said softly, "what's up?"

Jess looked up. "Hey. I wasn't sure if you'd gotten my message."

Rory sat down beside Jess "I did, but what if someone reads it?"

Jess laughed. "Did you notice I wrote it in pencil? You can erase it. Hasn't that fancy school of yours-"

"-Chilton" Rory cut in.

"Yes-Chilton. Haven't they told you that pencil can be erased?"

"What the note's written in doesn't matter. Why did you ask me to come here?" Rory was getting impatient. Is that why she came here? For Jess to insult her school? "C'mon! Get to the point! Why did you want me to come out here?" When she began speaking, she stood up, now Jess stood up as well. Rory stood there, arms crossed, looking absolutely beautiful, with her hair loose, spilling over the shoulders of her Chilton jacket, her face glowing with the light reflected off of the water. 

Jess couldn't help himself. He kissed her. At first, Rory was shocked, but then she loosened up and let her emotions flow. She put one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hair, gently massaging the back of his head with her fingertips. He had one hand in her hair and one in the small of her back, pressing her against him.

They heard someone clear their throat behind them and they pulled apart. Rory spun around. There on the bridge, standing in front of them, was Dean and Shane, holding hands. ***Catfight!***

Dean stepped forward and sneered. "Rory. Jess." He said with a tone of disgust in his voice.

Jess grabbed Rory's hand and pushed her behind him gently. "Dean, you don't want to get into a fight with me" He said quietly.

"You mean us." Rory stepped around Jess and said "If you want to fight, you have to fight us both.

Dean laughed. "I'm not going to fight you, Jess. I was just taking a walk with my girlfriend." He gripped Shane's hand tighter. "I believe you both know Shane."

Shane was busy looking around twisting her gum around her finger, totally oblivious to the fight around her. Dean nudged her and she jolted back to earth. "What?" she asked, pouting and leaning on Dean's arm. Dean smiled at her and playfully touched her nose, then kissing it. The two stared into each other's eyes. 

Jess and Rory looked at each other, as if they were saying 'gag!' 

"Ahem!" this time it was Jess who was clearing his throat. "There are people here. Take that freakshow somewhere else."

"We will. Come on, Shane... Shane?" 

Shane had drifted off into Never-Never Land again. This time it looked like she was going to be there for a while. Dean grasped her hand firmly and led her away. Shane, singing to herself; Dean trying not to lose control and tell Rory exactly how he felt about her.

****

*I know, I know. Dean might be smart enough to know not to go out with Shane, but can't you see he's trying to get to Jess and Rory? Jess because Dean's with his ex, and Rory because he wants her to think he's got to settle for less without Rory. But you see, Jess didn't care about Shane, he was just using her to get to Rory, so Dean's evil little plan will not work. Anyway, I'm gonna try to do L/L and I might (I said MIGHT) give Miss Patty a new husband. 

~the14milo* 


	3. A Diner, a kiss, and a cup of coffee

****

A Dream Come True A Diner, A Kiss, And A Cup of Coffee Chapter Three

****

Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, but if they start selling stocks on Milo, I'll be first in line to buy.

Feedback: Please.

Pairing: Same. 

Author of the chapter: Jessica

~the14milo*

Jess and Rory went to Luke's, and found the door unlocked. Rory sat down at a booth, while Jess walked over to the counter with their coats, intent on finding coffee. Even though the diner was closed, there was a fresh pot of hot coffee and two mugs sitting on the counter with a note: 

-Jess

Gone to the Gilmore's to help Lorelei. Something about a broken toaster and attacking pop-tarts. Help yourself to coffee. Don't stay up too late. And if Rory's there (I know she is) tell her I said hi.

-Luke

"How did he know that you're here?" Jess wondered aloud.

"Whatever. We'll figure it out later. Now get over here with that coffee!" Rory laughed. "I think that after seeing Dean and Shane together I deserve at least two cups of coffee."

Jess pretended to shiver. "You can have three." He poured their coffee and sat down and casually put his arm around her. "So... What do you want to do?"

Rory noticed a book in his back pocket (as usual) and she said "Wanna read?" She reached behind him and grabbed the book out of his pocket, opening it to the point where he left off. 

Jess leaned against the wall, pulling Rory to his chest, read out the title of the book "Oliver Twist" and began to read.

*at the Gilmore household*

"Ok. I think it's fixed." Luke stepped back from the counter and set the toaster down. 

"Yay!" Lorelei jumped up and down clapping her hands. "My hero! Want a pop-tart?"

"I can do better than that. Let's go back to the diner and I'll make burgers. There may even be a few danishes left from danish day." Luke offered. "But Jess and Rory may be there. Just give them a break, ok? I think he's different somehow when he's with Rory. Have you noticed anything?"

"Yeah, in the way they look at each other, and he treats her differently, too." Lorelei sighed. "It's not that he's a bad kid..."

"I know." Luke said. "I know."

*Luke's Diner*

Rory and Jess were asleep in one of the vinyl booths sitting up, Jess holding the book in one hand, the other arm wrapped around Rory. He woke up and set the book on the table, and looked around the diner, finally casting his eyes on Rory. He kissed the top of her head and she groaned, shifting slightly. Jess shifted her weight until he was in a more comfortable position, then closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Luke and Lorelei walked into the diner, and seeing the kids were asleep, grabbed the now cold coffee and sat on stools at the counter. Luke turned the coffeemaker on to make a fresh pot of coffee and they both went into the back to start the burgers. 

*Meanwhile*

The smell of the brewing coffee woke Jess and Rory. They sat up and Rory hugged Jess. Jess took her hand and kissed it. Just then, Luke and Lorelei walked out of the kitchen and saw that Rory and Jess had woken up, so they join them at their table on the opposite bench. 

Rory clambered off of Jess's lap and got up to find coffee. When she found it, she poured him some and sat back down on him rather heavily, causing him to grunt in pain. She laughed and kissed his forehead. "Poor baby. Now here. Be a good boy and drink your coffee." He obeyed, offering her some, which she gratefully accepted, then handed his cup back.

Lorelei poked Rory. "Where's my coffee?"

"Hold your horses, little miss horsy-holder" ***That was on the show, and it was so funny, I just had to use it in here.* **

Rory grabbed another cup and the coffee pot and handed them to her mother. "Pour it yourself."

"What? You'll pour his but you make me pour my own? What's he got that I don't?" 

Rory laughed and leaned back to look at the seat of their bench.. "A really cute butt," she said, causing Jess to blush, Luke to laugh and her mom to retort with "Mine's cute too!"

"Nope. Not as cute as mine." Jess got over his embarrassment rather quickly. 

Rory leaned on Jess and yawned. "It's almost seven am. Good thing it's Saturday, or I'd be late for school." She sat up on her knees and faced Jess and put her arms around his neck. "I'm going to go home and get changed, then I'll come back, Ok?" 

Jess wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'll walk you home. We can leave these two alone." The two got up and left the diner, hand in hand.

****

That felt like a long chapter. I guess that's just because I've been sitting here writing for three chapters and that It's 10:45pm. And I feel like I've got permanent writer's block (seriously). Oh well. I'll try to write tomorrow, but for now I'm going to bed. Good night!* 

~the14milo


	4. Rory's Dream

****

A Dream Come True Rory's Dream Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a Milo shrine, a million CDs and a bunch of books, none of which I'm willing to give up, so if you sue, take one of my brothers. Or just don't sue. You don't want them.

Feedback: Would be greatly appreciated.

Pairings: Me and Milo… ah, if only. Lol. In the words of the ff.net author Manda, (even though she said Jess) "WHERE'S MY MILO???!!! Lol… Anywayz… It's still Literati and L/L 

Author of the chapter: SSkaterBabe86

*Um... Not a lot to say here. I'll try to update soon, but I have to change a lot of stuff so I think it's gonna take a while. My favorite author of the chapter's writing's very gloomy though, so if you can't handle that, don't read it. It's really intense stuff.

~the14milo*

__

Rory walked over to the bridge. It was pretty dark, so all she could see was a dark figure sitting on the edge of the bridge with its legs hanging over the edge. 'At least he's not smoking,' thought Rory. 'I should get to him before he lights up.' She hurried over to him. 

"Hey," she said softly, "what's up?"

Jess looked up. "Hey. I wasn't sure if you'd gotten my message."

Rory sat down beside Jess "I did, but what if someone reads it?"

Jess laughed. "Did you notice I wrote it in pencil? You can erase it. Hasn't that fancy school of yours-"

"-Chilton" Rory cut in.

"Yes-Chilton. Haven't they told you that pencil can be erased?"

"What the note's written in doesn't matter. Why did you ask me to come here?" Rory was getting impatient. Is that why she came here? For Jess to insult her school? "C'mon! Get to the point! Why did you want me to come out here?" When she began speaking, she stood up, now Jess stood up as well. Rory stood there, arms crossed, looking absolutely beautiful, with her hair loose, spilling over the shoulders of her Chilton jacket, her face glowing with the light reflected off of the water. 

Jess couldn't help himself. He kissed her. At first, Rory was shocked, but then she loosened up and let her emotions flow. She put one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hair, gently massaging the back of his head with her fingertips. He had one hand in her hair and one in the small of her back, pressing her against him.

They heard someone clear their throat behind them and they pulled apart. Rory spun around. 

Dean and Shane were standing holding hands. ***Catfight!***

Dean stepped forward. "Rory. Jess." He said with a tone of disgust in his voice.

Jess grabbed Rory's hand and pushed her behind him gently. "Dean, you don't want to get into a fight with me" He said quietly.

"You mean us." Rory stepped around Jess and said "If you want to fight, you have to fight us both.

Dean laughed. "I'm not going to fight you, Jess. I was just taking a walk with my girlfriend." He gripped Shane's hand tighter. "I believe you both know Shane."

Shane was busy looking around twisting her gum around her finger, totally oblivious to the fight around her. Dean nudged her and she jolted back to earth. "What?" she asked, pouting and leaning on Dean's arm. Dean smiled at her and playfully touched her nose, then kissing it. The two stared into each other's eyes. 

Jess and Rory looked at each other, as if they were saying 'gag!' 

"Ahem!" this time it was Jess who was clearing his throat. "There are people here. Take that somewhere else."

"We will. Come on, Shane... Shane?" 

Shane had drifted off into Never-Never Land again. This time it looked like she was going to be there for a while. Dean grasped her hand firmly and led her away. Shane, singing to herself; Dean trying not to lose control and tell Rory exactly how he felt about her.

Jess and Rory went to Luke's and sat down at a booth. Even though the diner was closed, there was a pot of coffee and two mugs sitting on the counter with a note: 

-Jess

Gone to the Gilmore's to help Lorelei. Something about a broken toaster and attacking pop-tarts. Help yourself to coffee. Don't stay up too late. And if Rory's there (I know she is) tell her I said hi.

-Luke

"How did he know that you're here?" Jess wondered aloud.

"Whatever. We'll figure it out later. Now get over here with that coffee!" Rory laughed. "I think that after seeing Dean and Shane together I deserve coffee."

Jess pretended to shiver. "You can have two." He poured their coffee and sat down and put his arm around her. "So... What do you want to do?"

Rory noticed a book in his back pocket (as usual) and she said "Wanna read?" She reached behind him and grabbed the book out of his pocket, opening it to the point where he left off. 

Jess leaned against the wall, pulling Rory to his chest, read out the title of the book "Oliver Twist" and began to read. 

Rory stretched. What a good dream, she thought without opening her eyes. 'Jess and I felt so natural together' she thought to herself. She felt something shift underneath her and she opened her eyes. How did she get to Luke's and who is she half-laying on? 

The person behind her buried his face in her hair, whispered "Hey you," and wrapped his arms around her. She knew from the sound of his voice and the way his arms felt against her stomach that her dreams had been confirmed. It was Jess. The night before came back into her mind. It happened exactly the same way she had dreamed it. Funny, though. She'd been having the same dream since their kiss at Sookie and Jackson's wedding, but she never thought that it would happen. Jess was always so busy ***and I mean BUSY* **with Shane. But, after Dean broke up with her at the ball, and Jess broke up with Shane, her emotions had been way out of whack.

****

*Just to let y'all know, I've just decided that I'm going to get Lane and Dave together, but how do I get them around Mrs. Kim? This is going to take a while, and a really strong cup of tea. Oh well, I'll deal with that, you just read and send lots of reviews. Remember, flames allowed, but be nice!

~the14milo* 


	5. A Proposal

Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls, Dean would be with Shane (evil snicker) and Jess would not be leaving. 

Feedback: Of course!

Pairing: Everyone with who they should be, even though this story only talks about R/J, L/L, and Lane/Dave (I'll get to it!)

Author of the chapter: Gilmorechick

*In this chapter, it is 3 years later, Jess and Rory are still together, and Luke and Lorelei have gotten married and had a baby girl, Shanda. Now Luke, Lorelei, Rory and Shanda live in the Gilmore's home, while Jess is in the apartment over the diner.*

"Mi bella signora. For you, a bianche rose. You like? Meraviglioso!" *That's about the extent of my Italian-speaking skills. Translation: My beautiful dear. For you, a white rose. You like? Marvelous! (I'm pretty sure. I'm a little unsure about the white rose and the meraviglioso bit. I'm roughly translating it)* The man bowed slightly and walked away. 

Rory turned to Jess, her eyes shining with happiness. "Wow. You really didn't have to do this. I mean, the restaurant was more than enough, but the private section, the flowers? It's too much!"

Jess shrugged. "I wanted to do something special. I've been an idiot in the past, but now I wanted to make it up to you."

Rory looked sympathetic. "Jess You know I've forgiven you for that."

Jess simply said "You know I'd never do anything to hurt you, right?"

Rory nodded. "Of course I know that."

Jess continued, "And you know that I love you."

Rory took Jess' hand "I know you do, and you know I love you too."

Jess got up "And you know that I'd do anything for you."

Rory kept hold of Jess' hand as he walked around the table to kneel beside Rory. 

Jess kissed the palm of her hand and continued. "But I was wondering, would you do something for me?"

Rory nodded, kissing Jess fingers as he reached into his pocket. "Anything," She whispered.

"Lorelei Leigh Gilmore, will you marry me?" Jess opened a black velvet box to reveal a stunning diamond ring.

Rory jumped up and hugged Jess as fiercely as she could, and he stood up. He picked her up and swung her around, then set her down. 

"I'll take that as a yes." Jess said, laughing. 

Rory sat him down and sat on his knee and covered his face in kisses. "Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jess took Rory's left hand and put the ring on her finger.

Just then, the waiter came in and placed two plates of spaghetti on the table. "Here you go, enjoy."

Rory got up and gave Jess one last lingering kiss before she sat down at her place and began eating.

*Woo-hoo! That was a fun chapter! Not a lot to say, just ENJOY!! This story is WAY fun to write!!

~the14milo*


	6. Tell My Folks

*Well. That was a surprising turn of events! Now we have to tell the parents!

~the14milo*

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or Milo Ventimiglia, but if I did…*sighs* I also don't own the song "Rock Show" by Blink-182, which I used a line from (seventeen without a purpose or direction)

Distribution: I don't care where you put it, as long as you let me know, and give me credit for it.

"Mom? Luke? Is anyone home?" Rory ran into her house enthusiastically, bursting with the news she had for her family.

Jess came up behind her. "It's Friday night. They're at your grandparents". He reminded her.

"Oh yeah. Well, let's go to Hartford, then!" Rory turned around and headed for the door. 

Jess took her hand. "First this". He drew his lips to hers and they shared a kiss much like the one they shared, years ago, on that bridge.

*Half an hour later*

Rory and rang the doorbell of her grandparent's enormous home. The Gilmore's latest maid, Henrietta, opened the door and showed them to the living room where the adults were sitting around with martinis, Shanda with a sippy cup of juice. 

As soon as Rory and Jess entered the room, Lorelei jumped up and ran over to Rory, shrieking with excitement. Jess had told all of the adults what he was going to do that night, and they all had been waiting in anticipation for them to arrive, knowing that Rory would want to tell her mother the news right away. The adults all took turns coming up to Jess and Rory and talking to them for a few minutes. Lorelei mainly cried, and hugged Rory, then moved on to Jess. Luke came up and took Jess aside "If you ever do anything to hurt her…" 

Jess laughed. "You'll hunt me down and kill me. I've got it, but don't worry. I love her."

Next Luke moved to Rory. "If he ever does anything to hurt you…"

Rory laughed. "You'll hunt him down and kill him. I've got it, but don't worry. I think he's changed from the kid he was when he first came here. Seventeen without a purpose or direction".

Finally it was Richard and Emily's turn. They took the two out of the room and Richard handed them each an envelope. Emily explained what the contents were. "Here is $1000 each. You will receive another $1000 a month after the wedding, then after your first child, it will be $1500 and we will hire a part-time maid for you".

Rory and Jess were stunned. "Thank you Grandma and Grandpa, but I don't think this is necessary. We don't need a maid, we'll be in such a small place, and it won't be hard to keep it clean. Luke has given us the apartment above the diner and we really don't need your money. Jess has a job, and I'm qualified to do anything, really, having my Harvard degree. We will be fine." Rory handed her envelope back to her grandfather who handed the money right back. 

"Nonsense. We will help you as we would have helped our daughter, had she not run away. We refuse to let you deny yourselves of this."

Rory sighed, defeated. "Alright, but no maid".

Emily smiled "Alright, but if I find out you're having trouble keeping house…" She let the threat go unfinished.

Rory took Jess's hand and the four of them walked back out into the living room.

The rest of the night was spent making wedding plans, dinner completely forgotten until Henrietta came into the room and announced that dinner was ready. Lorelei looked at a sleeping Shanda and knelt down beside her to wake her up. 

Rory stopped her mom. "Here mom. Jess and I can take her home and put her to bed. We've already eaten anyway. You guys can have a nice peaceful dinner, which you haven't had since Shanda was born." Rory stooped down and picked up the sleeping infant and carried her to the door. Jess took Shanda while Rory put on her coat, then handed her back and swapped keys with Luke, so that they would have the car seat for the baby. They then said their good byes and made plans to discuss the wedding the next day, then Rory, Jess and Shanda left for home.

*A/N Not too much to say. My brain wave is still going, even though it's 2 am. Yeah, I know that Rory's going to Yale. This story is the way I wish Gilmore Girls was. I also know that Rory and Jess' relationship is doomed, so this isn't going to happen L . Jeez. Sleep brain, sleep! I'll write the next chapter, and then I think I'll be out of ideas, so I'll go to bed. But, you never know! I could be here all night. 

~the14milo*


	7. Names

Disclaimer: I don't own GG.  
  
Distribution: Whatever. Just ask me first.  
  
Pairings: R/J, L/L  
  
Rating: PG  
  
*A/N: Sorry y'all, but this chappie is REALLY short. Enjoy!  
  
~the14milo*  
  
Jess skillfully manuvered the Jeep into the Gilmore's driveway and parked. Rory got out of the car and picked the sleeping baby up and carried her into the house, giving Jess the keys to unlock the door. She then followed Jess to the couch, where she sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder, his arm around her, Shanda in her lap. Rory shifted the small child to make her more comfortable. Jess leaned his head on the top of Rory's and sighed.  
  
"Imagine we had a baby". Jess stroked Rory's hair. "What do you think we could name it?"  
  
Rory shifted a bit. "I think we should name a girl Lorelei Elizabeth. Lorelei and your mom's names. We can call her Laurie. What do you think?"  
  
Jess said "I agree, and I think your mom and great-grandmother would like that too. What would it be for a boy?"  
  
"I always liked the names Milo and Ephram *yes, I'm an Everwood freak too.* I don't want to give him an ordinary name like Brian or Joe.. I want it to be different."  
  
"I always liked Johnathan or Gregory. Do you think we can compromise?"  
  
"How so?" Rory wondered.  
  
"We could mix the names. One of mine with one of yours. Ephram Johnathon or Gregory Milo".  
  
"Or we could go Milo Christopher Luke and Lorelei Elizabeth. Mix their grandparents with their names".  
  
"Perfect". Jess tilted Rory's head back and kissed her gently, then he laid back on the soft couch cushions, pulling Rory and Shanda with him, all three falling asleep and not waking until the next morning.  
*Was that kind of boring? I didn't mean to talk about names that whole time. Sorry! Darnit! I just got another idea! It's now 2:30 am and I've been sitting here since about 9:30. I'm going to take a notepad with me and write more in bed. ~the14milo*  
Normal Normal Default Paragraph Font Default Paragraph Font Strong Strong Body Text Indent Body Text Indent C:\My Documents\update#2.htmÿ??Z Times New Roman Times New Roman Symbol Symbol Normal.dot Microsoft Word 8.0 _PID_GUID {5C49A080-83B4-11D7-A839-BF2B87747102} {5C49A080-83B4-11D7-A839-BF2B87747102} Root Entry 1Table 1Table WordDocument WordDocument SummaryInformation SummaryInformation DocumentSummaryInformation DocumentSummaryInformation CompObj CompObj Microsoft Word Document MSWordDoc Word.Document.8 


	8. Please Don't Do This!

A Dream Come True Chapter Eight Please Don't Do This! Disclaimer: I own nothing but the bazillion little floppy disks my stories are saved on, and you're NOT getting those. Pairings: R/J, L/L, P/J, L/D, S/J Distribution: Just let me know first. Rating: PG  
*Six months later*  
"Everybody ready? Okay, go." Lorelei shooed Shanda and Georgia up the aisle. They each carried a small basket filled with white rose petals. When they got about halfway up the aisle, Paris, Laine, and Sookie with their escorts (Jamie, Dave, and Jackson) walked up the aisle. Next it was Lorelei's turn. Finally, Christopher and Luke took Rory's arms. "Ready to go?" Luke whispered. Rory nodded, too overwhelmed to speak. Christopher tightened his grip on Rory's arm and together they walked toward Jess and the rest of their lives. Rory, Luke, and Christopher stopped just in front of Jess, and her dads gave Rory away to Jess. Jess smiled and nodded, mouthing 'Thank you' to both men. Rory and Jess then turned to face each other. Rory stared into Jess's eyes. "I love you," he mouthed. Rory squeezed his hand and mouthed "I love you too." The minister began the vows: "Do you Jess Mariano take Lorelei Leigh Gilmore to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" Jess nodded. "I do." The minister then asked Rory the same thing. They then turned to the girls for their rings. Jess took Rory's ring from Georgia and slipped it onto Rory's finger. Rory then took Jess's ring from her younger sister. She slid it halfway onto her index finger, then kissed it before putting it on Jess's finger. The minister said "You may now kiss the bride." Jess took Rory's hands and leaned in. Their lips met for a brief kiss, then pulled away. Babette stood up and yelled "Come on! Put a little more effort into it! Jeez!" Rory laughed and put a hand on the back of Jess's neck, pulling him down into another kiss. Babette was satisfied. "Good enough, but you two still need to work on it." The minister said "If anyone here believes that these two should not be married, please speak now or forever hold your peace." In the back, a voice spoke up "Don't do it Rory." Rory felt sick. She knew that voice all too well. Another voice chimed in "I love you more than either of those morons do. Get away from that jerk. Come with me." Rory moved in toward Jess and he put his arm around her protectively. She knew both of those voices. Dean and Tristan. Just then Luke stood up. "Get out," he snarled. "Leave and don't try to talk to her again!" Dean walked up to Luke. "Make me," he said. Rory pulled away from Jess and ran to Dean. "Don't do this to me Dean. Please. Just leave." Dean considered this for a moment. "Alright. I'll go. But first." Dean grabbed Rory and tilted her back, kissing her. Rory pushed him off of her and punched him in the face. *Yeah Rory!* Dean put a hand over his face and ran out of the building. Tristan looked at Rory. "This isn't the last you'll hear from me Rory Gilmore. I promise you this." Rory waved her left hand in his face. "It's Mariano now. Get it right." She walked back up to the pulpit and stood next to Jess. "Good-bye Tristan." There was an awkward pause, then Lorelei stood up and said "Okay everyone. Reception's outside. Bridal party come this way for pictures." Everyone stood, coming up to Rory and Jess to congratulate them, then walked to the reception in the backyard of the inn.  
  
*Yeah, I know the wedding was screwed up, but I needed it in that order so I could do the "It's Mariano now" bit. Sowwy ( ~the14milo* 


	9. Say What!

A Dream Come True Chapter Nine  
Say What?  
  
Disclaimer: I only have second dibs on that book that Tye is stealing. I also have a bunch of floppy disks and a TV. None of which you're getting. I need to meet Milo, write stories, and watch Gilmore Girls.  
  
Tye: You rock! Canadachick: Echo! Jctigerwolf4e: Hey Genius! Baby girl (Tasha): Here you go! One year later*  
  
"Are you sure Dr. Morrison?" Rory looked at her doctor uneasily, clutching Jess's hand for dear life.  
  
"One hundred percent Rory." The doctor closed his notepad and sat down at his desk, removing the stethoscope from around his neck.  
  
"And there's no chance there could be a mistake?" Jess was pale and shaking slightly.  
  
"No. I did all the tests right here in front of your eyes. There's no doubting it. Congratulations. You two are pregnant."  
  
Rory wiped a tear from the corner of her eye before speaking. "Ok. Thank you. When should I come back?"  
  
The doctor consulted his chart. "I'll need to see you again in two months, then once a month until your eighth month, when I need you here once a week. I think it would be a good idea if you both tried to come together, then you both will know everything. Just talk to the receptionist. She knows how often I'll need to see you. If you have any questions, just call."  
  
"We will. Thanks again." Jess shook the doctor's hand and escorted Rory out of the office.  
  
After talking to the receptionist and scheduling the next few appointments, the parents-to-be got into their car and headed to the Danes/Gilmore household to share the news.  
  
About halfway to the Danes/Gilmore house, Jess realized what the doctor had just told them. He slammed on the brakes and pulled into the nearest parking space. The sudden jolt of the car stopping suddenly got Rory's brain working again. The couple began crying and hugging each other, both talking at the same time. They spent the next few minutes celebrating their good fortune.  
  
Rory stopped crying long enough to say "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go tell mom and dad!"  
  
Jess looked at Rory startled. That's the first time you've called Uncle Luke your dad. You've always just called him Luke".  
  
Rory shrugged. He's been more of a father to me than my real dad ever has. Even before he and mom got married he's treated me like his own kid. Now hurry up before Babette and Miss Patty tell mom and dad before we do!"  
  
Jess laughed and started the car again.  
  
After what seemed like eons to the couple, they finally arrived at the Dane/Gilmore's. They ran into the house and began yelling for Rory's parents.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" Rory checked the kitchen, living room, and her bedroom.  
  
"Uncle Luke? Lorelei?" Jess ran upstairs and checked the rest of the rooms. "Hmm. Not up here."  
  
"Maybe they're at the diner. Let's go!" The two ran to Luke's Diner and burst through the doors.  
  
Rory spotted a familiar baseball cap and sprinted into the kitchens dragging Jess behind her.  
  
"Mom, Dad. We've got something to tell you." Rory skidded to a stop facing the couple.  
  
"Wait-did you just call me dad?" Luke interjected.  
  
"Well you're more of a dad than Christopher has ever been." Rory replied.  
  
Luke pulled Rory into a giant hug. "That's the first time anyone's ever called me dad aside from Shanda."  
  
"Luke be careful! You're going to squish it." Jess exclaimed, pulling Rory to him and wrapping his arms around her stomach, putting his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Squish what?" Lorelei asked, clearly confused.  
  
"We just got back from the doctor's." Jess said pausing for dramatic effect. "We're pregnant."  
  
There was a stunned silence, but after almost ten seconds, Lorelei snapped out of it and pandemonium broke out. Lorelei hugged Rory tightly, then leaped on Jess. Luke hugged Jess, then moved on to Rory. His eyes welled up with tears, and he picked her up in another big hug and Rory kissed him on the cheek. After everyone settled down, Rory and Jess excused themselves to go call Christopher, Liz, and various other people (Lane, Paris, Sookie), and to also go tell Miss Patty and Babette. Miss Patty had a big enough mouth that the entire town would know in less than an hour, but with Babette's help, then town would be teeming with the news in fifteen minutes tops.  
  
On their way out the door, Lorelei stopped them. "Have you thought about names at all?"  
  
"Well, we like Milo Christopher Luke for a boy, and Lorelei Elizabeth Leigh for a girl." Jess grinned. "After our awesome parents, and of course Lorelei has to be carried on."  
  
"Good choices. Now get calling!" Lorelei shooed the parents-to-be out of the kitchen. 


	10. Uh Grandma?

A Dream Come True Chapter Ten Uhhh. Grandma??  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything! In opposite world. Distribution: As long as you let me know. Pairings: Rory/Jess, Luke/Lorelei. I'm gonna mention Lane/Dave and Paris/Jamie in a few chapters. A/N: Sorry about the long wait! I finally moved my story from the crappy computer to the good one, so expect more frequent updates!  
  
"You're late." Emily Gilmore opened the front door and turned to go back into the living room, leaving the four adults to let themselves in. "I'm sorry. It was my fault. We had to make some phone calls before we could come. We have some very exciting news for you." Rory took off her coat and handed it to the new maid, Julia. "Hey mom," Lorelei asked as they made their way into the living room, "What was wrong with Henrietta?" "She got into our alcohol while we weren't home." Emily explained. "Wow. A good reason for once." "Richard, the kids are here," Emily called, then walked to the bar and began pouring drinks: "White wine for Lorelei, coke and rum mix for Jess and Luke, and vodka and orange juice for Rory. Am I right?" "I'll just have soda for tonight, Grandma." Rory said. "Why? You've had vodka and orange juice every Friday night since you were old enough to drink. Why the sudden change?" Emily picked up her wine glass and took a sip, waiting impatiently. "I can't have alcohol." Rory looked down. "Or coffee." Lorelei winced. "No coffee?" She mouthed.  
Rory shook her head apologetically. "Nope," she mouthed back.  
"Well why not?" Emily insisted.  
Rory grasped Jess's hand, afraid of her grandmother's reaction. "I'm pregnant."  
SMASH  
The wine glass slipped out of Emily's hand and shattered. Julie rushed in with a dustpan and broom and began cleaning up the broken glass.  
"Alright. I'm here Emily. Emily?" Richard walked into the family room straightening his tie. "Emily, what's the matter?"  
Emily sank down into her seat without breaking her gaze with Rory and Jess, then leaned back in her seat without a word, horrible flashbacks flickering through her mind. "Grandpa, We're going to have a baby." Rory and Jess stood up when Rory addressed her grandfather. "That's why grandma is upset." "Why would she be upset? This is wonderful news!" Richard walked to the couple and shook Jess's hand, then hugged Rory. "Emily, there's no need to be upset." Richard turned back to his guests. "Go home and celebrate. You deserve a break, and I think Emily and I have a few things to discuss. Leave Shanda with us, you can come and pick her up in the morning. Here. Go out to dinner on me." Richard reached into his jacket pocket for his wallet and handed Jess a fifty dollar bill. "Thanks dad," Lorelei said, taking Luke's hand and standing up. "Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
A/N: Just filler crap because I had nothing to write about, ergo that's what I wrote about: Nothing. 


	11. We're Free!

A Dream Come True                          Chapter Eleven                                  We're Free!

**Disclaimer: I don't own GG, but ****Milo****, on the other hand, is trying to escape my closet right now…  He just can't keep his hands off of me…  I have to lock him in the closet just to update…  I told him you all would be upset if I didn't update, but he just doesn't listen…  He'll have to be punished… hehehe…**

**Distribution: Don't care, as long as you let me know…**

**A/N: Sorry if the formatting is all screwed up, but this computer, high-tech as it is, does not like ff.net…  I'm trying to figure it out…  Anyhoo, on with the show!!**

"Wow!  Do you know how long I've been trying to get out of Friday night dinners?"  Lorelei ran and hopped into her faithful jeep.

            "Since Rory started Chilton," Luke replied.  "You've come into my diner every Saturday since then to complain… Wait… I should rephrase that… You complained MORE every Saturday.  You complain every morning, but Saturdays just bring that much more pain to my life."  Luke laughed and waited for Lorelei's reaction.

            Lorelei playfully slapped Luke's shoulder.  "Not true!"

            Jess laughed.  "Sure it's not…  Well, where should we go?"

            Rory spoke up for the first time since entering the car.  "Let's go to 'Bella Svizzerra'."

            Jess looked at Rory, surprised.  "That's where I proposed.  Hmm, good choice, babe."  Jess put his arm around Rory's shoulders, pulling her to lean against him.  

            "Hey.  Why are we sitting in a car, in my parent's driveway, with their money, free from their evil clutches?"  Lorelei asked.  "Why aren't we getting as far away from the evil Emily Gilmore as possible?  Let's blow this popsicle stand!"

            All four laughed and Luke asked "Where is this restaurant?"

            Jess replied "It's in New York, Sunrise Boulevard."

            "Alright then.  Let's go!"  Luke carefully steered the car out of the driveway of the Gilmore Mansion and toward their freedom in the outer world.


	12. Walk Like An Egyptian

A Dream Come True               Chapter Twelve                       Walk Like an Egyptian

**Disclaimer:  I don't own anything…  (Just a minute, ****Milo****!!!)…Oh yeah, I own ****Milo****…  I don't own the Bangle's "Walk like an Egyptian" either.**

**Pairings: R/J, L/L, D/S…  Lane/Dave and Paris/Jamie will be appearing in I think 2 chapters…  I already have it written, I just have to post it.  Hopefully it will be up today.**

"We're here!"  Luke turned off the ignition and climbed out of the Jeep.  "Let's eat.  It'll be nice to eat something other than diner food and expired pop-tarts."  He slammed his door and walked around the car to help Lorelei. 

            Lorelei bounced out of her seat, and stood, hopping on the spot, waiting for Jess and Rory to get out of the car.  (sounding much like a two-year-old, or a Lorelei)  "Come on!  I wanna go inside!  I'm hungry!  I'm thirsty!"  

            "Hold your horses, little miss horsey-holder."  *I know I said that before and it was also on the show, but I totally loved it!*  Rory took Jess' hand and climbed out of the car, then linked arms with her mother.  "Let's go inside.  I'm starving."

            "I agree.  Let's eat."  Jess opened the restaurant door and held it open for the girls and his uncle. 

            The four walked into the restaurant and was greeted by the waiter who led them to their seats.  They ordered and ate slowly, savouring what would probably be their last night out alone in a very long time.  When they finished, it was almost midnight.  They climbed into the car and headed home.

Lorelei turned on the radio.  The Bangles' "Walk Like An Egyptian" blasted through the speakers.  Lorelei clapped her hands eagerly.  "The Bangles!  We really are lucky tonight!"  She began to bop around in her seat, singing along to the song "When the buzzer rings, they're walking like an Egyptian.  All the kids in the marketplace say Walk like an Egyptian.  Walk like an Egyptian."

            Luke winced and covered her mouth.  "Please stop.  I love you, but I can't stand your singing!"

            Lorelei started pulling on Luke's hand, trying to move it so she could release the witty comeback that was trapped in her mind, trying to escape through her mouth, finally biting his finger in desperation.

            "Ow!"  Luke pulled over to the side of the road to inspect his injury.  "Devil's child!  You're going to be the death of me if you don't die first of caffeine overdose."

            "Geez!  You made me forget me comeback!"  Lorelei said, exasperated.

She turned around, wondering why she wasn't getting any response from the couple behind her.  The two were fast asleep, Rory's head on Jess' shoulder, Jess' head on Rory's head.  Their hands were clasped together, sitting between their legs.  "Aww… That's so cute…  Look Luke."

            Luke turned around and looked at the couple behind them.  "I think is the first time I've ever seen Jess quiet, other than when he had his face plastered to Rory's.  They look so peaceful."

            "They're good kids," Lorelei whispered, brushing a lock of hair off Rory's face.

            "Yeah.  Their kid is going to be very lucky.  It's going to have two fantastic parents."

"Yeah.  Rory will be a fantastic mother if she's anything like her mother."  Luke stroked Lorelei's hair and kissed the top of her head.  "Ready to finish going home yet?"

Lorelei shrugged.  "No.  Let's watch them for a few more minutes.  They look so peaceful."  She moved in to Luke for a soft kiss.  The kiss intensified, but was interrupted by Jess and Rory waking up.

"Aww jeez.  Get a room."  The look on Jess' face was that of pure horror.

Rory woke up when she felt Jess move beside her.  She too got a glimpse of her mother and Luke playing 'tonsil hockey' and was totally grossed out as well.  "Oh well.  Two can play this game." She pulled Jess toward her and they copied what they had seen their parents doing only seconds earlier.

            "Now I get the comments,"  Lorelei made a face.  "It does look really gross."  She stretched and sat in her seat properly, facing forwards.  "I'm tired.  Let's go home."


	13. James Dean Jr

A Dream Come True                 Chapter Thirteen                                James Dean Jr.

**Disclaimer: I think you get by now that I own nothing except for joint custody of **Milo****** with Tye.**

"Okay…  Okay…  Really?… Okay… How much?…  Wow…  Okay…  Thank you so much… You too… Bye."  Jess hung up the phone with a huge grin on his face, then ran over to Rory.  He picked her up and swung her around, then putting her down and giving her a huge kiss.  

            "Somebody's happy.  What was that call all about?"  Rory eagerly joined his happy state.  "Who was that?  What did they want?"  She stopped partying with Jess long enough to sit down and try to get him to settle down.

            "When I first met you, I started to write a book.  I finished it the day I proposed to you.  I sent it to a few publishers just to get their opinions. "That was a publisher from Scribner Paperback Fiction.  He wants to publish my book."  Jess knelt on the floor in front of the couch where Rory was sitting, holding her hands.  

Rory shrieked and jumped on Jess.  "Why didn't you tell me?"  She asked.  

            "I wanted it to be a surprise, and I didn't want to disappoint you if it didn't get published."

            "Whether it gets published or not doesn't matter.  Just writing a book is an amazing achievement."  Rory pulled Jess on to the couch with her, covering him with kisses.

            "I'm gonna dedicate it to you and James Dean jr."

            Rory laughed and ran her fingers through his hair.  "That is so awesome.  Did you tell anyone you were writing this?"

            "Luke knows.  He caught me editing one day.  He took a page of it and wouldn't give it back until I told him what it was.  I made him promise not to tell you.  I wanted to keep it a surprise."

            "Well can I read it?"  Rory anxiously asked.

            "I don't think you'll like it.  The editor said it's a lot like Hemingway."  *I have read Hemmingway's work, and I must say he is quite a good author.*  

            "Well I want to read it, even if it is horrible.  A book reveals a person's soul, and I want to know more about yours."  Rory poked Jess in the chest.

            "Hey.  Wanna read some reviews that I got from editors?"  Jess handed Rory a piece of paper that had a list of reviews on it.  "I particularly like the third one."

Rory scanned the list until she came to the third comment on the page.  'The next Hemingway' the person had claimed.  "Ugh.  I don't know if I want to read this now.  I might fall asleep.  I'll just have to be comfy when I read it just in case."  She smiled smugly and pulled Jess onto the couch with her.  She sat next to him, grabbed his arm, and draped it over her shoulder.  She snuggled up to him and handed him the book.  "You can read it to me.  Hmm... This is fun, bossing you around.  Can we do this more often?"  She laughed and turned sideways, so that her legs were up on the couch, and her head and shoulders were on Jess' stomach.  

Jess leaned back a bit and put his feet up on the coffee table, then opened the book.


	14. This Had Better Be Good!

A Dream Come True                           Chapter Fifteen                  This had Better be Good

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but partial custody over ****Milo**** and Deryck Whilbley, now too.  However, Gregory Smith is ALL MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  *evil snicker*  **Milo****'s****** here right now…  He keeps breaking out of the closet…  I had to put him there when he got tired of the Nintendo and Playstation.  I told him I need a few hours each day so that I can update and talk to a few people online.  He doesn't really understand….  Meh.  I'm gonna go "punish" him.**

**Author of the Chapter: Knowhere  **

**To my faithful reviewers: I love you all!!!**

**JCTigerwolf4e: Hey genius!**

**Tigress33: Hey chicky!!  What's up??**

**Canadachick****: Ya, I can come with you next week.**

**Tye****:  I love you girl!!!!!!**

Rory changed into a two-piece silk pajama set and lit a few candles.  She also turned on some quiet music…  Well, if you call The Clash quiet…  The volume was low…  She went into the bathroom and was looking at her stomach in the mirror when Jess came into the room behind her.  "Wow.  I should go buy People magazine more often," he said, placing the magazine on the counter.  He put his hands on her shoulders and frowned at the expression on her face.  

          "What's wrong?"  Jess turned Rory around to face him, running his hands up and down her arms.  

          "I'm going to be fat."  Rory frowned and took Jess' hand, putting him behind her again, pulling his arms around her stomach again.  "Can you feel the lump?  That's our baby.  That's us inside of me.  It still amazes me, how there's this little person inside here."  She put her hands on top of Jess' and sighed.  "I love it when we're together like this.  Just you, me, and our baby."

          Jess put his chin on Rory's shoulder and sighed.  "I know.  It's our own little miracle.  This is amazing."

          Rory smiled and turned to Jess, then grabbed his hand and led him to their bed, sitting down, and patting it beside her.  "Sit down."

          Jess sat, then put his arm around Rory's back and laid her down, propping himself up on one elbow beside her, stroking her hair affectionately.  "I love you."  Jess kissed Rory's forehead, and brushed her hair off of her face.

          "I love you too."  Rory and Jess held eye contact.

          The phone rang, jolting them both out of their dreamy state.  Jess groaned, obviously upset.  He picked up the phone "Hello?  This had better be good because you just interrupted my wife and I.  Ya know, Rory?  We were kinda busy."  He said grumpily, all in one breath.  "What?"  Jess sat up straight and listened halfheartedly to the person on the other end of the phone.  "Alright…  Here she is…"

          Jess turned to Rory and handed her the phone.  "It's Lane," he said, and got up and left the apartment, leaving Rory free to talk to one of her best friends.

A/N:  These chapters look soooooo much longer on paper.  I hope you like this so far…  I only have two more chapters until the baby is born!!!  Little Lorelilo will be here soon!!!  Lol…  Tye named the baby…  A mixture of Lorelei and Milo…  Ha ha ha…


	15. WHAT!

A Dream Come True                              Chapter Sixteen                                    What?!?!?!

**Disclaimer: Again, I own only partial custody of ****Milo**** and Deryck…  Now Deryck's here…  He's singing me a song… ANIC…  I wonder if he's trying to tell me something???  Nah, he's singing about Tye… JOKING JOKING JOKING!!!  I'm sorry!!!  That was REALLY MEAN!!!  Lol I guess we're even…  Kinda…  You made the Clay comment and I made the Deryck comment…  I just put myself into the hole, though…  I OWE YOU BIG TIME, GIRLY!!!!!!!!!  DON'T LET ME FORGET!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Author of the Chapter: Holly Gilmore…  I don't know how you do it, but you do it beautifully…  Great work, even though you don't read this story lol.**

Rory, in her tenth month, was getting tired of waiting for this baby to arrive.  The next time she and Jess were at the doctor's office, she asked him how much longer she had until it was time.

            "Not much longer," her doctor said, placing his stethoscope on her stomach, listening intently.  "It shouldn't take longer than a week.  If it doesn't come by next Friday, I'd recommend a Cesarean section…  It's not safe for you of the baby to stay like this much longer".

            "I don't blame it…  It's got a good home".

            "That may be, but I've gone ten months without coffee…  This thing had better come out soon, or its life will be hell," Rory kidded.

            "Okay, that's it for today…  Come see me next Friday if you haven't given birth by then."

            "Alright…  Bye." Rory and Jess left the office, Jess holding Rory up.

            "Bye."

            When Rory and Jess arrived home, Rory collapsed on the couch as best she could (she needed a lot of help from Jess and a nearby chair), and put her feet up in Jess' lap.

            Without a word, Jess grabbed a book and began reading.  Rory lay back and relaxed against the arm of the couch, letting the sound of his voice wash her over, gradually falling asleep.

***Central Perk (yes, I know that's not a real place)***

            "So I said "How can you stand there and lie right out to me, when you know I can prove you're wrong?"  And he said "Paris, I know you're upset, but-""

            "Paris, just shut up for a minute, okay?"

            "But-" Jamie silenced his long-time girlfriend with a long kiss.

            "I love you," he said tantalizingly.

            "Yes, we've been here before.  The first time it ended up with me on Sea Span, screaming to the world that we had had sex.  The second time, I went to a tattoo parlour and got your name tattooed on my-"

            "Paris, will you marry me?"

            "What?!?!"  Paris looked astonished.  "Of course!"

**A/N: I'M SORRY TYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Keiko

A Dream Come True                         Chapter Seventeen                                        Keiko                    

**Disclaimer: Tye went on vacay, so I've got **Milo****** AND Deryck AND Greg…  He he he…  But that's all I own…  Tye, we've got a bit of a situation here…  JeSsFrEaK8 wants **Milo****** 10% or 20% of the time…  Can we afford that??  And go to school??  I don't know…  I'll have to check out my daybook…  HA HA HA!!!  I'm soooooooooooo disorganized, it's not even funny!  If I had a daybook, it would be holding up my TV…  Anyhoo, maybe while we're in school…  But now that I'm in high school, my day is 30 minutes shorter…  I don't know… We have to talk about this.**

**Author of the Chapter: LLFOREVER  Keep writing!**

Lane, of course, had rebelled from her mother the minute she turned eighteen.  Now she and Dave were happily married, and had a daughter, Keiko.  

Keiko had inherited her mother's dark hair, but her dad's light eyes.  Her black hair was usually pulled into two spiky pigtails on top of her head, held in place by hot pink hair elastics with plastic electric guitars attached to the elastics.  She was born while her parents were on their second world tour, "A Memorial to the Clash", with their band, "The We".  

That night, Lane and Dave had a gig scheduled for Stars Hollow.  Rory and Jess, of course, were planning to go.  Rory was incredibly excited, as she had not seen her friend in concert before.  Together, she and Jess got ready for the concert.  They had front-row tickets, and Lane was planning on dedicating a song to them.

When they got to the concert, Rory started to feel kind of weird, but she didn't say anything.  When Lane and the rest of the band ran onstage, Rory cheered with the rest of the crowd, but the pains in her stomach continued.  After the first set, the pain in Rory's stomach became almost unbearable.  

Jess had noticed his wife's uncomfort, but, figuring it was just heartburn, ignored it.  But, by the end of the first set, he couldn't ignore it any more.  

"Are you okay?"  He asked her, his face contorted in concern.

"I- I think my water just broke," she replied, clutching her stomach.

"Let's go, then!  Use your cell to page Lane and tell her where we've gone."  Jess led her out to the car through the mass of people throbbing their way to the stage.

Jess ushered Rory to the car, and sped away toward the nearest hospital, which, thankfully, was only in Hartford, so they reached it in ten minutes' time, due to Jess' haste to arrive.

When they reached the hospital, they were immediately checked into a room and Rory got settled down.

"This whole birth thing has its perks, you know," Rory smiled.  "I mean, besides the new kid, I get to start drinking coffee again".

Jess groaned.  "I'd forgotten about that…  Oh man.  You do know that Luke's gonna hate that kid for coming out, right?"

They both laughed until another contraction came.  Rory focused, and Jess winced…  Rory was squeezing his hand way too hard.

**A/N: Sorry about the REALLY long disclaimer!!  Oh yeah, and this is going to be the last chapter for a while…  I have to write the birth yet…  Sowwy **L********


	17. Oh My God!

A Dream Come True                             Chapter Eighteen                              Oh My God!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author of the Chapter: Sunscar…  He writes Zelda stories, but he's a friend of mine and he'd be upset if I didn't include him… Lol…  Sowwy…**

**A/N:  I changed my mind about not updating again, you're just gonna have to wait like, a week before I update again…  I have never given birth to a child, so I'm gonna have to watch like, 700 episodes of "A Baby Story" on TLC…  That can be done.  Lol I hope this is real…  All I know about is what my cousin was talking about.  She had a baby like 3 weeks ago.  Lol.  That's not gonna help, as it was all about the placenta and stuff…  Ick…  Meh, I don't get grossed out easily.**

Lane's cell phone beeped.  She stopped and checked the message.  It was a 911 page from Rory.  She wondered what was wrong.  She started to dial Rory's number.

            "No time for that, Lane…  We're on in one minute!"  Zach passed Lane in a hurry, but stopped to talk to her.

            "I have to call Rory… I think it's an emergency!"

            "Okay, but make it quick!"

            "I will."  Lane finished dialing.  "C'mon, pick up pick up pick up!!!!!"

            "Hello?"  Rory's breath was choppy and she was having a hard time talking.  "Just a second."  

            Lane heard Rory pass the phone to Jess and ask him to take over.  A few seconds later, Jess' voice was heard.

            "Hey Lane.  It's Jess.  Rory's in labour.  We're at the hospital in Hartford.  Come as soon as you can."

            "Okay, I'll be right there.  I'm going to stop and talk to Lorelei first.  She'll want to come, and I don't want to leave Keiko with her.  I'll be there in an hour."  Lane hung up the phone and ran over to Dave.

            "Dave, honey, I can't stay…  Rory's in labour right now and I promised her I'd be there when the baby was born.  Can you guys continue without me?"  

            "We'll be fine…  I just hope Brian will make it through the next set.  He's looking a little woozy."

            "I told you not to any more oranges!"  Zach yelled at Brian as he passed Lane and Dave.

            "Thanks so much!"  Lane stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running out of the arena.

**A/N: Sorry that chapter's so short!  It wasn't finished, but I posted it anyways.  BTW, labour is spelled correctly, it's Canadian spelling for all of you who live elsewhere.**


	18. No Way!

A Dream Come True                           Chapter Nineteen                                   No Way!!!

**Disclaimer:  I own nothing but ****Milo****, Greg, and Deryck, but today I'm also claiming (ready?)  Frankie Muniz, Shane West, Tom Felton, Hayden Christiensen, and Carv…  *SHH CHELS!!  DON'T TELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  I know you're not supposed to fall for your best friend, but hey, he tripped me!***

**Disclaimer #2:  (I had already written this disclaimer and I just found it, so I'm posting them both!!  :D  I only own half-custody of Deryck and ****Milo**, but full custody of Greg…  Did you know he was in 'The Patriot'? I didn't until my brother pointed him out when he was watching it tonight…  I was in my room watching the series finale of '******Dawson****'s Creek'…  I've seen it four or five times now…  Lol…  That's one of my TV obsessions.  I'm obsessed with Gilmore Girls, Everwood, and now **Dawson******'s Creek…  I'm also a big That 70's Show fan, but I'm not a freak yet.**

**Distribution: Go ahead!  Lemme know first, tho!**

**AOTC: Daisy.  She's a Trory, but she wrote one Lit, "The Third Person" it is excellent, though it hasn't been updated in a while.**

Lane rushed out to her car and sped to the Danes' house.  She strode into the house, not bothering to knock.  "Lorelei?  Luke?  Keiko?  Come here!!"

            Keiko ran into the living room.  "Mommy!"

            Lane scooped her up and faced Lorelei.  "Rory's in labour…  We have to go to the Hartford hospital right away!"

            "No way!  I thought this baby would never come!  Luke?!?!  It's time!  We have to go!"  Lorelei was ecstatic.

            Lane brushed her purple hair out of her eyes.  "We have to take my car because we need the baby seat.  Plus, Luke would drive at about five miles an hour.  We'd get there just in time to see the baby graduate elementary school."

            Luke bounded down the stairs, taking them three at a time.  "Let's go!"

            When they reached the hospital, Lorelei and Lane were in a frenzy.  They even had Luke wrapped up in their excitement.  Keiko, as she was only three, had little to no idea what they were freaking out about, but she couldn't be left out.  She jumped up and down with her mom and Lorelei.

            "I need Rory Mariano's room, please."  Lorelei told the woman sitting behind a desk.

            "She's on floor seven, in room 1990.  The elevator's right there."  The receptionist pointed the direction to go in.

            "Is that guy still here?"  Lorelei asked.

            "Sorry, what 'guy'?"  The receptionist looked confused.

            "The one with the screwdriver jammed in his head."

            "Oh, him?  That was ages ago!  He's long gone now."

            "Rats.  Oh well, thank you anyways."

            "No problem.  Have a nice day."

            "Yeah, you too.  Let's go guys!"

            The four boarded the elevator filled with worried-looking doctors.  Keiko looked warily at the one nearest her, who smiled down at her and gave her a lollipop.  She grinned and leaned against her mom's legs, holding the candy up to be unwrapped.

            Lane smiled at the doctor "Thanks," she said.  She pulled the cellophane off the candy, and handed it back to her daughter, who licked it with relish.  "Okay, our floor's coming up.  Say thank you to the nice doctor, and we can go see Rory now." 

            "Thank you," Keiko said to the doctor, and turned back to Lane.  "We go see Rory now?"  She asked.  

            "Yeah!  Rory!  And maybe Daddy will be here later.  Say bye, we have to go now."  Lane picked up Keiko, and she, Lorelei and Luke left the elevator.

            "Bye, bye."  Keiko waved, facing backwards over her mom's shoulder until the elevator doors closed again.


	19. Let's Go

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a bunch of hott guys…  See previous chapter for full list.**

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short.  Oh, I want to let you all know that this story is almost done.  There's about 3 chapters left, including this one.  Also, anything that happens from here on in is Avril Lavigne's fault.  I'll explain more later lol.**

**A Dream Come True               Chapter Nineteen (I screwed up when I numbered my chapters anyone notice that?)       Let's Go.**

"I have 'Jane Eyre' and 'The Garden of Eden'.  Take your pick.  Or," Jess added, not wanting to upset Rory's delicate hormonal balance, "I can try to get something from the nurses."

            "Jess, you're rambling.  I'm fine with Eyre.  No Hemingway crap is going to be allowed in my delivery room.  Having this child is going to be painful enough."  Rory put her hand on Jess' cheek.  He leaned his head into her hand *think Kyle's party when Rory and Jess are in Kyle's bedroom* and nodded determinedly.     

            "Ready to go?"  Rory whispered, suddenly afraid of what was before them.  The doctor had warned them that since Rory was so small, the delivery was going to be risky.  Rory and Jess decided to keep the mood light as to not stress Rory out more.  They had Rory hooked up to a heart rate monitor and they continually checked her vital signs to be sure they were normal.

            Jess nodded again, and grasped the bedrail firmly.  "Okay, let's go."


	20. My Queen

**Disclaimer:  I'm eating a chocolate bar, so I only have one hand with which to type…  Ha ha good grammer lol…  See chappie 20 (in the chapter bar, not the actual 20th chapter, as this is it) for complete list of all men I own ha ha ha my house is fun!  Anyhoo, on with the chapter!  Oh, BTW…  This chapter and the next ones are creations of my mind while I'm listening to Avril Lavigne…  You won't be happy, but I love them..  In a sense…  I like the way they're written…  I dunno… **

A Dream Come True                          Chapter Twenty-One                     My Queen

Jess' voice was soothing as he read from the book in his hands.  " 'I stood on the rug and warmed my hands, which were rather cold with sitting at a distance from the drawing-room fire.  I felt now as composed as ever I did in my life: there was nothing indeed in…"

            Rory relaxed and closed her eyes, letting her husband's voice clear her mind, lifting away the remaining pain of the last few contractions.  She knew she had to stay focused on what was to come.  She groaned and rolled from her side to her back.  Another contraction was coming up, she could feel the pain starting to build.

            She grabbed Jess' hand, and he immediately dropped the book.  Slowly he coached her through it, both heaving a sigh of relief when she made it through it.  But would she survive the next?

            Jess couldn't stand to see his wife in so much pain.  He lowered himself to brush her hair out of her eyes and to kiss her forehead.

            "Jess," Rory gasped during the next contraction, "Can you go into my bag and get a hair clip?  It would be greatly appreciated."

            Jess transferred Rory's hand to the bedrail and moved to her bag.  He rooted through it, disorganizing it in one fell swoop.  He found the clip, and messily pinned her hair back, out of her face.

            Rory grinned and fixed the clip when she was able to.  "Good job," she congratulated him, "At least you got it out of my face".

            "At your service, my queen," Jess bowed humbly.


	21. The End, Yet Only The Beginning

**A Dream Come True            Chapter Twenty-one (I think…  I messed something up)                The End, Yet Only The Beginning…**

**Disclaimer: I own only this story and all boys I've mentioned before.  Milo, Greg, Shane (sure you can have some of him, Tye), Deryck, Tom, Daniel, Rupert…  I also want to add Oliver James, Adam Lamberg, and Cone from SUM 41…  Then my "collection" will be complete…  I think…  Any more and I will add them in my other stories.**

**Author of the Chapter: All of you…  I love all of your stories, and I read stories by anyone who reviews on any of my stories…  Yes, I'm quite busy, but I love it.  Thanks.**

**A/N: Alright everyone.  Here goes…  This is the last chapter…  I'm very upset right now, actually, because I'm sad to see this end…  I had a lot of fun writing this, and I'd like to thank each of you for taking the time to read this and even more thanks to those of you who reviewed.  It really means a lot to me.  It's been great, reading everything you all have said to me, and I'd like to extend special thanks to the following people:**

**Tye**** – You've coached me through this…  We worked together and got each other through our stories…  Thanks.**

**JCTigerwolf4e – Hey Genius!  Your reviews have been really helpful.**

**Tigress33 – You're the first person I met on this site, and you also told me how to post my story (I was too stupid to realize you had to click 'Browse' when you're uploading a story…  Blonde moment) when I started.  Thank you.**

**Knowhere**** – Your story really helped me with mine.  You're the best.**

**Holly Gilmore – You are like my story idol.  Your story is amazing.  You rock.**

**Lorelei Gilmore – You are awesome.  Your reviews made my day.  Keep it up…**

**Again, thank you to all of you.  Now, here goes nothing and yet everything…  The end, yet only the beginning...  **

After thirty-seven hours of strenuous labour, Rory delivered a beautiful baby.  Seven pounds, three ounces, with Rory's eyes and Jess' curly hair.

            "Wow…  Have you seen it?" Rory whispered, laying in her bed with Jess.  

            "Not yet." Jess replied.

            "You have to soon."

            "I know.  Let's stay here for a few more minutes."

`           "We did it…" 

            "Yeah…  We did."

            "I love you."

            "I love you too."  Their lips met briefly, and Rory snuggled her head against Jess' arm.  "This is how it should always be."

            They lay there in silence, enjoying the moment until Rory's eyes closed, and the heart rate monitor went flat.  Doctors ran in at the sound of the shrill screeching.  There was nothing they could do.  She was gone.  Jess wanted nothing more than to die with her.

            Jess emerged from the room a while later, having left the baby with a nurse.  He still hadn't seen it.  Everyone jumped up and Luke walked over and pulled him into a hug.  "She's gone, isn't she."

            Jess didn't have to say anything.  He just broke down in tears, and the entire group moved in to hug him at once.  "I can't go back in there."

            "Wait…  What was the baby?"  Lorelei asked, wiping away tears.

            "A girl…  Lorelei Elisabeth Mariano…  I'm going to call her Rory."

            At this, everyone broke down into tears again.  Jess turned, and saw Paris running down the hallway toward him, but she stopped when she saw the look on his face.  "What is it?"

            "She-she's…  Gone…  Rory's gone…  The baby…  Girl…  Rory…  The baby's called Rory…"  Jess punched the wall.  Again and again, he pounded it.  He poured all his frustration into the force of his hits.  The brick wall was separating him and his beloved Rory took all his pain.  It couldn't be real.  'Please' he prayed, 'let the doctor come out and tell me it's all a big mistake.'

            Jess slumped down against the wall and waited…  Two, three, four hours and he was still just sitting there, fighting tears.

            He heard the door open, and Luke came out holding a bundle of blankets.  "Here's your daughter," Luke said, sitting down next to Jess, offering the infant to him.

            "No!"  Jess jumped up and pushed his uncle away from him.  "Take her away!  I can't look at her!" 

            Luke moved toward Jess and put a hand on his nephew's shoulder.  "Jess," he began softly, "you can't just ignore the fact that you now have a child.  Now, here.  Take her.  She's beautiful."

            Jess reluctantly accepted the bundle that was his daughter.  He held her and looked into her eyes.  He saw his wife staring back at him with wide, unblinking eyes.  

            Right then, standing there in the hallway of that hospital, Jess decided something.  No matter what, he would treat this child with the same respect, understanding, and tenderness, and love he had shown his wife.  Whatever came, he was ready.

**THE END**


	22. SURPRISE! well, kinda

Since no one (TYE) would shut up about it, here's your "Surprise" chapter!

**Okay, since so many people asked for it a.k.a. Tye, here it is… Surprise! And, like I've said before, I own NOTHING (except for the stuff you've never heard before)**

**t14m**

Rory jolted upright in her bed. Her bed sheets were strewn about her body, and they were soaked in sweat and tears. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the dream she had just had. It had seemed so vivid, so real. She _was_ still alive, right? She doubted that if she _had_ died, she would have stayed in the hospital.

There was a note from Jess beside her bed telling her that he'd be right back.

Jess chose that moment to mosey into the room, carrying what seemed to be a very wiggly load of laundry. He set this pile of clothing in Rory's arms and she caught her first glimpse of her baby boy.

"Wow." She breathed, her fingertips brushing his tiny fingers, a smile playing at her lips. "He's so…"

"I know."

Rory pulled back the top of the blanket and examined his fuzzy head. "He's going to have curly hair, I think."

"Yeah, probably."

"Why did it take so long for me to get to see him?"

"You were out cold right after they cut the cord. You didn't even stick around to find out if you'd had a boy or girl. Your mom just about had a heart attack when she found out we had a boy. She's expecting a girl 'next time' so that she can dress her up."

As if on cue, Lorelei stuck her head in the door.

"Mommy!" Rory shrieked.

"Baby!" Lorelei ran into the room and almost knocked Jess over in her rush to hug Rory.

"Look at him! He's so…"

"Perfect."

"Exactly."

"What are you going to name him?" Lorelei inquired.

Rory looked at Jess. "You tell her."

"Um, okay," he cleared his throat "we were thinking about naming him Milo Christopher Luke."

"Ooh! I like!" Lorelei squealed.

"Yeah, so do we," Rory said. "Speaking of Christopher, is dad here?"

Lorelei's face fell. "Well, you see, um… We called him, but he said he couldn't make it… Said he had something to do for work… He said he would call you when he's done, though."

Rory looked down at Milo. "Then it's just Milo Luke. Let's make it Milo Ephram Luke. That jerk's not getting his name in my child's. Mom, you can tell him to forget about calling." She huddled Milo closer to herself and ducked her head.

Jess could see teardrops splashing onto Milo's face and motioned for Lorelei to leave the room. He knelt down beside her bed and tilted her face toward him. Sternly, but gently, he spoke;

"Lorelei Leigh Gilmore. You cannot let this man ruin today for you. This is one of the biggest days of your life, and you're crying through it. If you feel that it's important to have your father's name in your son's, then we will still use it. If not, we can name him something else."

Rory looked up from her son's face and closed her eyes. Jess kissed her forehead and inwardly cursed Christopher for the pain he had caused Rory all her life.

After a few minutes of silent meditation, Rory spoke quietly, her voice cracking with emotion. "How about Jonathon Ashley? I've always liked the name Ashley for a boy"

"Perfect". Jess replied, and the two stared in awe at the wonder that they had created, and wondered what the future would hold.


End file.
